


Fools

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Una vez más, la misma pregunta. Una vez más, la misma respuesta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pues AAAAAAAAAA me he animado a seguir subiendo cosas aqui porque me habéis dejado reviews PRECIOSAS de verdad no sabéis lo mucho que las he leído y releído!!! me han hecho MUCHÍSIMA ilusión de verdad jo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS hngnf (os rcuerdo de todos modos que estoy tb en wattpad y en fanfiction como @/nozoelis)!

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" me pregunta mientras mira el contenido del vaso sin mucho interés.

Me quedo helada en el sitio y me muerdo la cara interior de la mejilla. Otra vez la misma pregunta, las mismas palabras en una boca distinta. Han pasado dos años, y aun así esa pregunta me persigue sin descanso. Miro mi propio vaso, cuyo contenido apenas rebasa la mitad, y me río como una tonta.

"Oh, bueno, ya sabes..." aquí viene, la misma respuesta que doy siempre, la que todo el mundo parece aceptar sin problemas, "Hoenn se te queda demasiado pequeño cuando eres Campeona..."

Mi acompañante se ríe también. "Claro, claro. Yo también me marché de mi región, ¿sabes? Es una coincidencia que nos hayamos conocido aquí en Sinnoh..."

Le sonrío y asiento, como si realmente estuviese prestando atención a lo que me dice. Sin embargo, no me importa lo más mínimo. Mi mente está mucho más lejos que entre estas cuatro paredes, pero a él no le importa. Sé el resultado de esto, y francamente me da igual.

Así que apenas un par de copas después, estamos en su casa. Me quita la ropa y gime mi nombre antes de encontrar mi cuello con los labios. Me besa y me toca. Tenemos sexo. Antes de que el sol aparezca por el horizonte siquiera, ya he salido de su apartamento.

El vaho que sale de mi boca me recuerda lo lejos que estoy de casa. Me abrigo más y continúo caminando sin rumbo determinado. A veces me permito pensar en Hoenn y en todo lo que dejé atrás, como si mantener la herida abierta me recordase que sigo viva. Me río en voz baja. Fui yo quien eligió esta forma de vida, fui yo quien decidió empezar de nuevo, fui yo quien decidió ser la más valiente de los dos.

La primera lágrima cae, y luego otra, y otra. He perdido el control una vez más. Me agacho en medio de la calle, ignorando la mirada de los pocos transeúntes que hay, y me abrazo las piernas como puedo. Oculto mi cara con mi propio pelo.

Crack.

Rompo a llorar con más ganas. Sé lo que va a ocurrir ahora y no puedo detenerlo de ningún modo. Multitud de recuerdos de Steven se hacen paso por mi mente, emponzoñándola con todo aquello que me había obligado a olvidar. Cuanto más nítida se hace su sonrisa, mayor es el nudo que se forma en mi pecho. Cuantas más veces oigo su voz diciendo mi nombre, mayor es mi sollozo. A veces le echo tanto de menos que el pecho me duele, rogándome por verle de nuevo. Pero no puedo, no debo. Esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Me seco las lágrimas y me levanto, echando a correr tan rápido como puedo. Tengo que irme de aquí, ya he hecho suficiente ridículo.

"¿Por qué te fuiste de Hoenn? Escuché que estabas con Steven Stone, ¿no?" me pregunta el chico de la barra.

"Oíste bien, supongo... Pero sí, Steven era mi pareja" respondo sin ganas.

"¿Por qué lo dejasteis? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todas las chicas darían lo que fuese para poder estar en tu lugar..." insitía él, metiendo el dedo más en la herida. Le miré, triste.

"Porque..." susurro, luchando por retener las lágrimas, "porque éramos almas gemelas condenadas al fracaso. Jamás podría ser feliz con él."

El recuerdo hace que el aire deje de llegar hasta mis pulmones, como si buscase ahogarme y acabar con mi sufrimiento. Mi mente reproduce nuestra despedida una vez más, culminando así mi tormento.

Éramos la pareja perfecta, Steven. La pareja perfectamente imperfecta. Éramos piezas que, aunque encajaban, nunca serían parte del mismo puzzle. Por eso me fui, porque estaba buscando lo mejor para los dos.

Lo siento por no ser lo que necesitábamos, aunque nos buscásemos desesperadamente.


End file.
